el nombre para mi hija
by andersonforever
Summary: alucard tiene que elegir el nombre para su hija pero no se le ocurria nada asta que en una mision alguien le ayuda a elegirlo


Alucard se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión leyendo un libro sobre nombres para bebes ya llevaba 2 años con integra de casados y esperaban su primer hijo , alucard podía volver a apostar su alma creyendo que ese bebe seria niño asta ya le había pedido o mas bien ordenado a seras que le hiciera un traje de la misma forma que el que tiene el para su hijo pero no conto que en la ecografia se mostrara que fuera una niña alucard le vino un colapso ante eso su familia siempre fue de engendra varones y ahora fue una niña ademas se gano tanto la risa de walter como la del frances pip que no perdia tiempo tratando de conquistar a victoria y ella rechazándolo innumerables veces diciendo "pronto aun no estoy lista" , seras le pregunto si queria deshacer el traje y alucard no quiso eso le dijo que lo arreglara para una niña y así fue.

Ahora integra estaba de 9 meses walter se encargaba de los asuntos de la organización mientras la lider estaba indispuesta

-_haber yessica ? No , rebecca no , lucy? Ni en sueños! -_dijo alucard pensando en la vampiresa lucy

-_master?_-seras asomo la cabeza por la puerta alucard dejo el libro y la miro

-_que quieres chica policia?-_pregunto alucard con fastidio

-_hay una mision el señor walter lo llama -_diciendo eso seras volvio a esconder la cabeza tras la puerta y se fue

alucard se levanto de mala gana y desaparecio para aparecer en la oficina de integra hay encontro al viejo shinigami mirando unos papeles

-_de que se esta ves la mision walter?-_pregunto alucard acomodandoce los lentes walter lo miro

-_un ataque de un vampiro cerca de los limites de hellsing y el vaticano debes..-_walter no termino de hablar cuando alucard comenzo a caminar

-_ya se lo que debo hacer eliminar a esa cucaracha antes de que iscariote aparezca -_y desapareció en una de las paredes dejando a walter solo

-_WALTER!-_se escucho la vos de integra retumbar por toda la mansion walter salio casi volando para ver que pasaba

mientras alucard habia llegado hacia un pequeño pueblo donde atacaba el vampiro y se siguio la rutina el vampiro con varios gohuls , el alardeando que alucard no podra vencerlo , alucard matando a los gohuls , el vampiro sorprendido y tratando de negociar con alucard , el rechazando la oferta y matándolo .

Alucard ya estaba apunto de irse cuando una bayoneta paso frente a su cara el se volteo para ver a anderson parado

-_bueno no llegue para asesinar al vampiro de aquí pero podre matarte a ti vampiro-_anderson saco 3 bayonetas y las puso entre sus dedos alucard saco sus pistolas y comenzo la lucha

mientras peleaban se escuchaba a alucard decir algo

-_christina ? No , mary ? No , a ya se wendy no no me recuerda a walter- _decia alucard mientras disparaba anderson lograba escuchar lo que decia y cuando el vampiro recargaba este lo miro

-_que tanto hablas alucard?_-pregunto anderson mientras corria y lo atacaba alucard esquivaba los cortes

-_solo pienso en como ponerle a mi hija eso es todo -_dijo el vampiro disparando sus pistolas hacia anderson quien se fue hacia atrás

_-a si olvide que tu y la lider hellsing esperan un bebe y como le pondran? -_pregunto anderson lanzando las bayonetas clavando a alucard en un arbol este se desvanesio libran doce de eso

_-pues aun no eh podido elegir un nombre tiene que ser uno perfecto para ella ademas sabiendo que es niña mis planes se hicieron polvo -_alucard siguio disparando mientras anderson se regeneraba por los disparos

-_como pensabas llamrarlo si hubiera sido hombre?-_pregunto anderson saltando y lanzandole bayonetas a alucard quien le atravesaron el cuerpo

-_pues tenia pensado entre vladimir o arthur por el padre de mi ama-_alucard disparo a anderson vajandolo en el aire este se levanto regenerando el disparo , alucard guardo su jackall para hacer durar un poco mas la "conversación " que tenian los dos

-_ponerle arthur en honor al padre de tu ama es un lindo detalle pero ya que no es varon y si le pones como la madre de integra?-_pregunto anderson mientras le cortaba la cabeza a alucard y este se regeneraba

-_crees que no lo pense el problema es que no se el nombre de su madre integra jamas la conocio y creo que seria una falta de respeto si le pregunto a walter y le pongo el nombre no crees?-_se escucho a alucard en el aire luego volvio a aparecer

-_hay tienes un buen punto entonces como le pondras?-_pregunto anderson sacando otras bayonetas esperando el ataque de alucard

-_pues no se , te parece alexandra?-_pregunto alucard a anderson quien solto una carcajada

-_que es lo gracioso anderson ?-_pregunto el vampiro al sacerdote quien solo lanzo unas bayonetas antes de hablar

-_pues la llamarias casi igual a mi mira alexander alexandra jajaja tal ves corras con la suerte de que sea rubia , ojos azules y no rojos , use lentes , por alguna razon se cambie al catolicismo , vaya al vaticano para hacerse monja y sabes con gusto la aceptaría de dicipula solo para molestarte jajajaja -_se burlo anderson de alucard pero hay tenia un buen punto la llamaria como a su enemigo

-_tambien tenia pensado ponerle victoria pero eso me recuerda a la chica policia -_dijo alucard disparandole a anderson en la cabeza este cayo y se volvio a parar

-_podria ser y si quieres podria darte algunas sujerencias -_anderson corrio y lo clavo en una pared a alucard quien le disparo en la frente

-_te escucho -_dijo alucard mientras recargaba a cassull

-_te parece angela?-_pregunto anderson y alucard lo nego con la cabeza

-_no ,emm madeline?-_pregunto alucard mientras disparaba anderson quien cortaba las balas con sus bayonetas

-_sabes antes de ser sacerdote tube una novia y pensaba ponerle asi a nuestra primera hija pero ella murio y hay no me gusta ese nombre-_dijo anderson un poco serio alucard aun siendo un vampiro lo comprendio el se mataba si algo le pasaba a su condesa o a su hija

-_lo siento-_dijo alucard diparandole a anderson quien solo le lanzo unas bayonetas

-_no importa te parece aveline?-_pregunto anderson y alucard se quedo pensando

-_emm no te parece jennifer?-_pregunto alucard y anderson lo miro con duda

-_podria ser total tu eres su padre que dices de ese nombre?-_pregunto anderson y alucard nego

-_no ahora que lo pienso bien no -_dijo alucard disparandole a anderson cuando se le acabaron las balas

-_ya se que tal caroline?-_pregunto anderson y alucard como que le gusto el nombre

-_me gusta caroline dracul si me gusta como suena -_dijo alucard mirando a anderson

en eso el telefono que alucard llevaba en su bolcillo por si le comunicaban algo de integra

-_diga?-_pregunto alucard y escucho la vos de victoria

-_maestro venga rapido llevaron a sir integra al hospital ya esta por nacer su hija-_dijo victoria por el telefono alucard se sobresalto ante eso luego colgo

-_pasa algo?-_pregunto anderson arqueando una ceja

-_ya viene mi hija!-_grito alucard comenzando a desaparecer para irse hacia el hospital

-_que paso con nuestra lucha?!-_pregunto anderson mirando como el vampiro se desbanecia

-_la dejemos para otro dia-_diciendo eso el vampiro se fue hacia el hospital

alucard estuvo esperando varias horas en la sala de espera del hospital no lo dejavan pasar para ver a integra la desesperacion lo estaba acabando y tenia que soportar las idas y venidas de seras quien ya por poco no hacia un agujero en la tierra por lo mucho que se movia

-_chica policia quieres dejar de moverte tanto es molesto -_dijo alucard y seras lo miro y se detubo en eso aparecio una enfermera

-_disculpen el señor alucard ?-_pregunto ella y el vampiro se levanto

-_soy yo -_dijo el y la enfermera le sonrio

-_felicidades es padre de una hermosa niña-_dijo la enfermera y alucard fue casi corriendo en busca de integra hay la encontro recostada en una cama con el cabello desordenado y respiracion agitada cargando un bulto envuelto en una manta rosa alucard se hacerco para ver al bebe y se le dibujo una sonrisa no una sarcastica o arrogante una sonrisa paternal al ver a su hija era una linda niña

la niña tenia el cabello oscuro como alucard unos ojos azules como integra piel color canela como su madre y por como trataba de tironear del dedo de alucard se veia que tenia su actitud

-_tengo el nombre perfecto para ti -_dijo alucard y integra lo miro con cara de duda

-_cual pensaste?-_pregunto integra apunto de esucchar el nombre pensando en que tal ves iso mal en encargarle el nombre a alucard

-_le parece caroline?-_pregunto alucard y integra lo miro el nombre era lindo ademas quedaba con los dos apellidos "caroline dracul " y "caroline hellsing"

-_me gusta el nombre pero como lo pensaste tu solo en verdad pense que lo arruinarias -_dijo integra cargando al bebe y alucard solo rio un poco

-_se me ocurrio durante la mision a la que fue-_dijo alucard y volvio a reir


End file.
